Codenamed Shinigami
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: You've seen Sena as a girl or Sena growing up different or both. Now, see her, yes her, in this WHOLE NEW TWIST! "So starts the difference of what should have been to what it could have been…" OOCness and slightly AU-ish... HIATUS
1. Prologue

Codenamed: Shinigami

Summary: You've seen Sena as a girl or Sena growing up different or both. Now, see her, yes her, in this WHOLE NEW TWIST! "So starts the difference of what should have been to what it could have been…" Just please try reading it… OOCness

**Important! MUST READ!**

**Warning: This fanfic stretches the boundary of being farfetched! Hell, this will sound AU-ish even, because of Magic and involvement of the Mythical, Supernatural and Paranormal! And most of all I am somewhat clueless on American football so I'm basing my knowledge on it on the manga/anime, ok? Anyways, Eyeshield21 already sounds like it's stretched from reality and truth even if it's not and the facts are real. Just going to make it stretch as far as possible...  


* * *

**

Prologue

"Anezaki Mamori-san desho?" a small petite brunette girl with her hair in a braid until the middle of the back startled the elder girl.

"H-hai… What is it…?" Mamori's voice fades away as she looks straight in the eyes of the younger girl.

"Fate had deemed us to meet but circumstances have changed of how we should have met. Our destinies are intertwined with many more but 'tis not the time to know of them yet for the time is drawing near, do you understand?" The little girl said quietly

"I don't understand but…" came the hesitant reply of the 3rd grader. "I think I understand, as well."

"Good, then will you please be my friend then?" The little girl finally smiled, in that cute but knowing way Mamori was sure only she would ever be capable to pull off.

"Alright, you already know my name, so what's yours?" Mamori asks.

"Sena, Kobayakawa Sena." Sena brightly smiled at her new friend.

"Call me Mamori-nee-chan then Sena-chan." Mamori grinned at the younger girl.

"Hai!" Sena smiled brightly now that she has a new sister

**2 years later…**

"Mamo-nee… A new boy will come and he shall be our friend, from there on our destiny begins." Sena, now a 4th grader said to her sworn sister.

"Oh? What will be his name? What's going to happen?" Mamori already used to her predictions anticipated the answer.

Over the past 2 years, she had heard and seen what Sena predicted. One thing was for sure everything she said was accurate. Sena had explained to her that her line was a direct descendant of Abe no Seimei by his youngest grandson that he named as his heir, Abe no Masahiro (1), the very powerful onmyouji a few eras before the old eras ended. Though Sena's family had always been coverts in their way of life, they had never used their powers to cheat what they do.

"Kaitani Riku will be in my class for a few months and shall leave once more. He will teach me a valuable skill that will be needed in the near future, that is all I can say." Sena said still looking forward while walking and also holding out a small box which Mamori greedily opened.

"Yum… Sena-chan you're a genius! Not even Kiriya's cream puffs are THIS good. But back to the topic, sounds interesting. Does this have any connection to our destiny that you told me about when we first met?" Mamori said as she snacked on the home made, personally made cream puffs of Sena.

"Thank you Mamo-nee, and yes this is it, the start of a different adventure of a lifetime." Sena's eyes shining as she smiled happily.

"Oh? Oops! I almost forgot. Are you still playing gopher?" Mamori asked the little girl.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I've drawn the line on them making me bring their bags home." Sena said still eyes shining happily.

"Mou, I don't understand you… You know how to fight back and it just shows it whenever you draw the line." Mamori pouted.

Sena just laughed in her knowing way. "It is needed for my destiny. You'll see. The bullies are becoming really frustrated now. Sooner or later what I've been waiting for will finally happen!"

"Oh alright…"

**Fast forward to the arrival of Riku to their school…**

"Shut up Sena, you WILL bring our bags back to our homes or else we're going to be beating you black and blue." Said a big bully to Sena.

"B-but this is too heavy." The little girl tried to answer.

"Don't care…" said one of the boys.

_And so starts the whirlwind called teaching Sena how to run…_

**Fast forward to Riku leaving…**

"Bye Sena-chan, remember your promise!" Riku said as he boarded the truck.

As the truck started Sena ran beside it as long as she could.

"I will! So you too, and don't forget me!" The little girl shouted, her eyes tearing up.

"Atarimae da!" and that's where Sena stopped running.

"It will be 8 years before we see each other again but I will wait Kaitani Riku, future ace running back of the Seibu Wild Gunmans" Sena said to herself quietly.

"So starts the difference of what should have been to what it could have been…" Sena says in a cryptic way before turning back and walking to a different direction from her house.

A boy and a girl, twins from the look of it, were playing tag by the side walk and were having fun. Sena watched carefully waiting for the moment she needed to come out of her hiding spot. Suddenly two black cars came zooming to their place and stopped on a dime. Out came men holding knives, bats and broken pipes.

"Well kids, sorry for us hurting/killing you but your parents are going to pay quite dearly for testifying against our boss." The thugs said brandishing their weapons in what they thought was scary.

The thugs just laughed as their scaring the kids attempt worked. Sena came out of her hiding spot and spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" the thugs turned around to look at the young girl.

"Well little pretty if you want to help your widdle fwiends feel free to get beaten up too or better yet come with us, we'll show you a good time…" The thug leered at Sena.

When all of a sudden one of the cars went up in flames, in their surprise the thugs just stared at the flaming car dumbly. Sena used this time to get to the two other children and pulled them out of the way.

"Touda, scare them off!" Sena shouted at the invisible Shikigami that her family employed, since Abe no Seimei.

The other car went up in flames as well, the thugs ever dumb as they were still stayed in place.

"You two, let's hurry those cars are going to blow up at anytime now." Sena said to the boy and girl that looked at her in awe.

"Hai!" the two replied immediately and ran for it as the two cars exploded killing the thugs.

"Wow! You were so cool!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh!" The girl agreeing with what the boy said.

"Thank you, Shinonome-chan, Higure-kun (2)." Sena said happily.

"Eh? How did you know our names?" Higure, the boy, asked.

"I'm psychic; I saw the future so I knew that I had to come here. You see, you two weren't supposed to live through that, but I knew if I saved you two, something great will come my way." Sena said in her smiling all-knowing voice with her all-knowing smile as well.

"Wow! But… how can we trust you?" The girl asked wary.

"Then I'll tell you that you know that in another dimension, your brothers Itachi and Sasuke are ninjas in a place called Konohagakure, one of them namely Itachi was ordered to act as a deserter and your other brother namely Sasuke is currently staying in Konoha loyal to his fiancée, am I right?" Sena said once more in her 'oracle' voice. (3)

"T-that's true… How did you know that? We never told anybody about that! Only we know that ourselves." Higure stuttered.

"Do you believe me now?" Sena asked.

"Hai, we do now!" The siblings answered.

"Takahisa Shinonome-chan and Takahisa Higure-kun also known as Uchiha Shinonome and Uchiha Higure, aka the Takahisa/Uchiha twins, in a far away dimension, will you two accept my hand of friendship and to trust me to lead you to a destiny full of excitement? Well as much as this world can dish out that is…" Sena said stretching out her hands to the two.

The twins had a twin moment, having a mental conversation.

(A/N: _**"This is both Shinonome and Higure, at the same time"**_

Then this is creepy twin speak just like the twins in HP, Gred and Foerge. If you don't know that I suggest you catch up to modern times 'cause poor Madame JK. Rowling poured her heart out for the whole world to see… I'm rambling, aren't I? (Author sweatdrops …)

"**This is Shinonome."**

"_This is Higure.")_

"_**We do not accept your hand of friendship."**_ The twins said in twin speak.

Sena looked stricken as she was sure they would become friends.

"**Instead please accept us as your deshi, your pupils."** Shinonome answered her.

"_Yes, we can see that we'll make it far as friends with you but following you as disciples will take us even further."_ Higure said adding his two cents as well.

"_The Advance Sharingan of the Uchiha twins might not be available to us here_"

"**But some of its traits passed through the worlds and we have it"**

"_To be able to distinguish lies,_"

"**Movement Prediction,"**

"_Momentary Foresight_"

"**And finally, soul gauges." (4)**

"I see… Well then I accept you as my pupils but you also have to be my friends from now on. But are you sure about this? We're of the same age." Sena said to the twins.

"Hai, shishou! Age doesn't matter, your our master now! Um what was your name again?" Shinonome asked.

"Sena, Kobayakawa Sena. So, from now on you two will be known as the 'Twilight Twins'" Sena said like a proud teacher. (Uh… Moody much?)

"_**Hai!"**_

_Scene Break_

Kurotsuki Shugoshin (5) was walking through town minding his own. Just thinking about things. His family owned a temple on the outskirts of Deimon. His family's tradition was to name the 1st born son Shugoshin meaning 'guardian deity'. His family was said to be the protectors of Amaterasu-sama for when the moon was not seen, when it is said that Susanoo is up to his old tricks once more. Amaterasu-sama was more than powerful enough to stop Susanoo but the Sun Goddess had many to do so the mischievousness of her brother was dealt by his family. Shugoshin had never encountered such situations before neither did his ancestors for the last few generations.

Though he never had proof of the ancient God's existence he always had believed in them. His family also had its own fighting style, his ancestors having had encountered demons before learned to fight hand-to-hand and fighting with weapons. Proofs of battles of his ancestors with demons lay within the vaults of his family's temples. Yes, temples. Even if it wasn't the 1st born son any children of his family built their own, including their daughters who after taking the name of their husbands taught them the belief of their family. This custom stopped 300 years ago but even then their family had over 30 family temples in the whole of Japan. Though it's been hundreds of years the families that are housed within the temples had strong contacts with each other even after all the centuries.

Now, back to the topic he firmly believed the existence of Gods, demons/Youkai and other things connected to the Supernatural and paranormal. Though there's one thing that he actually always gets excited for, signs of the continuing lineage of the greatest Onmyouji, Abe no Seimei. Hell, if he can find a lineage through his successor, Abe no Masahiro he would die happily. Sadly, none of his close and "extended" family had news concerning the Abe line.

He was still walking when he was thinking of those things and **Bang!** **Thump!**

Shugoshin fell unto his ass as he walked right into an electrical pole.

"Stupid pole… Why the hell did you have to be there?" Shugoshin muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead and sat still.

"Ah well…" Before he can finish his sentence someone else ended it for him.

"Stupidity Rules, right?" a girl who looked the same age as him was holding out her hand to help him up, he accepted the helping hand and stood up.

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to say that, anyways? Not many people think like that." Shugoshin asked the very beautiful girl. Looking at her carefully, there was a mesmerizing quality about her, almost ethereal like.

"Well its true isn't it? Not that Stupidity Rules like it rules the world, but just the rules of stupidity but then again Stupidity Rules get it?" the girl said, ignoring the slack jaw of the boy.

"Wow, there're very few that think that way. Hell, I thought I was the only one!" Shugoshin says excitedly.

The girl grins. "Ah, well as expected of me of course. As a direct descendant of Abe no Seimei through his heir Masahiro, I should be quite good at thinking outside the box. Don't you think?"

Shugoshin's jaw fell to the floor as he heard the girl's declaration of her lineage.

"Please close your mouth flies will fly in." The girl says giggling.

"Oh My Gods! Really! You're a descendant of Abe no Seimei-sama?! Even more so by his successor, Abe no Masahiro-sama?!" Shugoshin asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"B-but how can I believe you? You could just be pulling my leg!" Shugoshin asked

"Well, how about this, then… Touda, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu come out!" The girl shouted out. Immediately 4 figures just materialized out of thin air. They were of heavenly beings seeing the floating cloths on Touda.

"Incredible!"

The girl just nodded to them and dismissed them by hand. The five deities just bowed and disappeared.

"What's your name then? And could you come with me to my family's temple? Seimei-sama was of close connection to my family centuries ago. We've been trying to find his bloodlines for generations! And are you an onmyouji too? And-and…" before Shugoshin could continue the girl held up her hand in sign for him to stop for now.

"Of course I would love to go to your family grounds to talk, Kurotsuki Shugoshin." The girl said smiling.

"Yay! Wai-wait h-how did you know my full name?" Shugoshin hesitated.

"All will be explained once we get to your family grounds."

"Uh sure! Oh wait, I have a call." Shugoshin answered his phone. (6)

"Hey Tatsuki!" "Eh? You and Akira are going to sleepover at Akira's house and you're inviting me? Sorry man can't. Got something more important right now. See you guys on Monday ok?" Shugoshin shut his cell as the girl just looked at him.

"Ah sorry about that, it was just my friends saying they'll have a sleepover study session at one of their houses, saying their out to buy some snacks right now."

"I see…" The girl muttered to herself looking at the horizon as if trying to see something.

"Shall we proceed to your family grounds?" She asked Shugoshin as she looked back at him.

"Sure! My dad will be ecstatic to hear a descendant still exists! Oh yeah, you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Sena, Kobayakawa Sena."

"Alright Sena-chan let's hurry then, it's starting to get dark."

As they arrived at the temple grounds, it was true his father was ecstatic. She was led to the living room where they sat having tea with Shugoshin's parents

"Shugoshin-kun did you know that we weren't meant to meet? That fate declared you as just another face in the crowd to me?" Sena said looking straight into the eyes of Shugoshin.

"I-I don't understand, then why did we meet?"

"Don't you think it was a little too coincidental that we met today? That I was there when you fell down after walking into an electrical pole? That you are here instead in a convenience store with you friends buying snacks for a sleepover study session?"

"Now, that you mention it, yes. Yes indeed it was too much of a coincidence."

"Shugoshin-san do you perhaps have a sand table?" (7) She asked the father.

"Why yes, in fact we do. Is there any need for it?"

"Yes, I need to show it to Shugoshin-kun what I meant that we weren't supposed to meet."

"Alright it's just right here I'll go get it." The elder Shugoshin stood up and opened the many drawers in the room and put the sand table on the low table putting aside the tea.

"Now, Shugoshin-kun, do you know how to do this?" she asked the younger one Shugoshin.

"Yes." They placed their right hands on either side of the sand table and like a taut string in a Chinese string piano she snapped something in the middle of the sand table. A wimpy and delicate line appeared on the sand.

"Impossible, a string that determines two people that aren't supposed to even meet in a crowd and yet here we are facing each other!" the elder Shugoshin stared at the girl in wonder.

"A line was crossed when I decided to change what should have been and what could have been in a near future." She said to them.

"Your cellphone should ring at approximately right… now." As she said now his cellphone started ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"_Oh God, Shugoshin, yokatta! Tatsuki and Akira are dead! The convenience store they were in had a gas leak and the whole place exploded a few minutes ago. I heard they were going to invite you so I called you first to see if you were alright."_

"I see… I'll call you later for any updates then… Um… Yeah, I'll see you at their funeral…" the younger Shugoshin just closed his phone and looked at Sena.

"Do it again."

"As you wish."

Clearing up the sand and repeating the same process a different result came. A thick and taut silhouette of a string appeared.

"This is the path I've chosen, to save you. For you can be of great help to a destiny that will lead to greatness." She said in a calm voice.

"Choosing to save just even one life instead of letting all three of you to perish in that fire will bring spite to me; karma shall deal me horrible cards thrice before the end of the journey of a lifetime ends, for I've saved 3 lives a pair of twins and you in my own selfishness. You three were meant to die but I came to make sure that you had lived. I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your friends but this is all I can do." Sena said in a sad but calm voice. Shugoshin just cried, for the death of his friends, for the fact that he lived when he could've died with them, and for the fact that Sena will be punished for she interfered with fate. Sena just gathered the boy into her arms, the boy sobbing even more as he clutched the girl's clothing and continued to cry. Shouting to the high heavens and to the Gods why fate had to be so cruel.

"Fate is a cruel mistress, Shugoshin-kun. That's why I was given this ability, to free a few of this world from her miserable hold."

Shugoshin stopped crying and shook out of his reverie and just stared at Sena puffy eyed.

"I am within your debt Sena-sama. From now on 'til I breath my last breathe, I will serve you as my ancestors also did with yours. Although my family acts as the guardians of Amaterasu-sama, it is the living vassals that we have appointed ourselves to protect (8). Though we choose to protect the living vassals of the Gods, we choose who we protect and serve, a choice that my family must never regret."

"I'm sorry Shugoshin-kun, that I be so selfish as to chase after your loyalty in the same time killing your friends." Sena said unbreakingly while her eyes shone of unshed tears.

"No, you have said it yourself Sena-sama you were given the ability by the Gods but for every good deed ensuing karma shall chase you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth to make sure that you come through each trial safely." Shugoshin stated with conviction as he bowed to her in a classic servant to master bow.

"Thank you Shugoshin-kun. Please sit up, though I am of higher blood status and that your bloodline had always served us that connection has long ago faded. We are on equal grounds now; I firmly believe this belief, do not object." Sena said with still the same calm voice.

"Then I shall not object but my actions will speak for itself then, Sena-sama."

"I know. There is much to talk about I shall inform my parents I shan't be going home for today and am staying here, they understand my situation." Sena said as she stood up.

_After the phone call_…

"Our world is fading Shugoshin-kun and Shugoshin-san. We are being forgotten by the world, as science progresses they forget how we built this world in belief. I come here to your son, Shugoshin-san for I will need his strength in a near future. In a modern battlefield, where only your belief, experience, practice and determination will bring victory. The foundation of the whole of society, of modern civilization." Sena said to the father and son duo.

"I understand, our ancestors have long predicted this and so I'll let my son free of the holding our family hold over him to succeed the bloodline."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for breaking such a long tradition."

"It is alright Sena-sama. It is time for us to break free off the holding of the past upon us."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Shugoshin-kun."

"From now on, I live to serve and aide you, Sena-sama."

"Thank you."

_Scene Break and Time Skip 3 Years until Sena is in junior high or middle school 1__st__ year_

"_Sena-chan, you'll be a big sister soon!" Mihae said her currently only daughter._

"_Really? But how? I didn't see that coming in my predictions!"_

"_Even WE make mistakes Sena-chan." _

"_It's time, Shiyuma."_

"_I'm sorry Kobayakawa-san, the twins are stillborns."_

"_Why? They were innocent. They shouldn't have been mixed up in my faults… Why? Oh mom, I'm SO sorry. It's my fault; all of this is my fault…" Sena sobbing into her mother's chest._

"_Sena-chan, what you did for Shinonome-chan, Higure-kun and Shugoshin-kun was a great thing. But some things have a price. We don't blame you. You are not to blame for this…" Mihae said to her beloved daughter._

"_The Gods are cruel and sadistic. They always have been. They have laughed at the pain of mortals for far too long to change. It doesn't matter that they favor you. But know this Sena-chan; we love you more than anything in this world or the next." Shiyuma said to his dearest daughter._

Sena was walking out of a store alone, carrying 4 bags of groceries with her. As she walked through that cold winter afternoon three men approached her, leering at her as they neared.

Sena stopped walking wary of the oncoming men.

"Hey there beautiful, what you say you go with us, huh?" said the 'leader' of the group. A really fugly (A/N: Found this somewhere on the net means fcking ugly.) guy with a bonnet on his head. The guy looked about 18 years old. His two comrades (read: goons) were just drooling and standing there like idiots.

"Shame on you guys hitting on a 13 year old like me." Sena replied.

Lucky for her three guys who were at least semi noble and gentlemanly saw what was happening and went to a police officer who was near by and told him of what was happening.

The police came running, shouting while waving his baton scaring away the three thugs.

"You should thank these three, Oujo-chan. They saw and told me what was happening." The officer pointed to three boys that looked about her age.

"Arigato na, Juumonji Kazuki-kun, Kuroki Kouji-kun soshite Toganou Shouzo-kun." Sena bowed to the three which surprised them that she knew their names.

"H-how the hell did you know our names, girl?" Juumonji asked.

"Even if I tell you guys you wouldn't believe me anyways…" Sena said to the three.

"Try us."

"Oh dear, where did that kind policeman went off to?" Sena said offhandedly looking around for the policeman that just vanished. The three boys noticed this as well and were somewhat freaked out.

"The hell did that cop went off to?!" Kuroki freaked.

Sena just smiled her mysterious smile that spoke of knowledge.

The three just looked at her.

"What happened wasn't real was it?" Toganou asked her.

"Maybe…"

"Alright what and who are you?" Juumonji

"Me? Just a local psychic and the name's Kobayakawa Sena desu!" Sena just answered cheerfully.

"What do you want with us? Somehow I've got a feeling what happened was NOT a coincidence." Toganou asked her. They felt that the girl was different they just couldn't tell how.

"It wasn't. There's no such thing as coincidences." Sena answered in a way that they were sure only this girl could pull off.

"You three are wasting your talents. You can be greater than this, you're meant for something bigger. Isn't it that you're always called trash? Heck, Juumonji-kun even your father calls you one." The girl continued.

"But Kobayakawa-san what the hell can we do about it. I mean fighting's what we're all good for. The fighting sports just don't cut it." Toganou said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. It was obvious to Sena that the three would love to get their skills recognized in a good way but couldn't find it.

"We're only good for brawls not those strict fighting styles. Sure Kazu-chan could probably be good at martial arts since he's one for techniques and discipline but for us two it just doesn't add up." Kuroki added his two cents.

"True, true but once you've honed what skills you have now things will change for the better in a later date. Continue on with what you do and until the time is right we'll see each other again. Mata ane! *" said Sena as a large gust of wind just went through them. The future Hah-hah brothers just shut their eyes as the chilling wind was stinging their eyes even with Toganou's glasses.

When the wind died down Sena was gone with the wind in place of her in the snow was an envelope.

Kuroki picked it up and opened it and pulled out a letter, which Toganou took off his friends hands and started reading.

'_Dear new friends,_

_I know that it must have been a surprise that I would suddenly disappear like that but I guess you guys won't be THAT surprised ne? You three are smart enough to know I'm not exactly your run off the mill psychic and that I MIGHT have some plans for you. (Toganou-kun, please keep reading manga. You can learn a lot of things from it; some of it can be great and useful tips for life.) Know that we'll definitely see each other again somewhere down the road. Until then keep up what your doing and you'll be just fine. Don't be surprised when you see notes like this at times. I like giving free advice._

_With Love,_

_Kobayakawa Sena, onmyouji and descendant of Abe no Seimei through Abe no Masahiro, his grandson and heir._

_PS: Don't change what you do now and don't let my advices be hindrances of what YOU, not anyone else's thoughts on what is right.'_

_Time Skip until she enters Deimon…_

_**CRASH!**_

_Ambulances blared and Sena just sat on the curb on the street watching as the paramedics get the car off her parents, take her father away to the hospital and her mother being zipped up in a black body bag._

_She just stared ahead with empty eyes, eyes that were once so full of life now dead._

_Days passed Shiyuma hadn't woken up yet as it was he was in a coma. The day had already come for her mother's funeral and still she hadn't cried. As her mother's body was consumed by flames tears ran down her cheeks and this time Shugoshin was the one to catch her, to be the shoulder she could cry on and to assure her that it would be alright even if no matter how much he knew that it was just an exercise of futility on his part._

_Come and gone was her mother's burial and yet her father had yet to wake up. Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou heard of her mother's death and offered their shoulders for her to lean on. She had and with a smile told them that she'll be okay._

"_The Gods are cruel and sadistic, they always have been. Though they favor me now, they'll make sure I suffer." Sena said as she stared at the stars._

"_Sena-shishou…" Shinonome just murmured while Higure held her._

"_Karma shall deal me horrible cards thrice. This is the second one, the one I shall lose last will hurt the most, probably." Sena said with a soft look in her eyes. Mamori gathered her in her arms and just held her as tears ran down Sena's cheeks as her anguish showed itself even beneath her I'm-fine-now-no-need-to-worry-over-me mask._

"_I'll keep falling and stumbling because of my selfishness and I probably deserve it." She said as her voice becomes thick with tears._

"_You're wrong, Sena-sama." Shugoshin said to her._

"_Yeah, Megane* is right Sena-chan. What you did was right. You've saved a lot of other people a lot of heartache when you saved Shi-Hi* twins and Megane." Juumonji said as he and Kuroki and Toganou watched Sena break little by little as the days passed by._

"_We'll always be there for you, no matter what decision you make. You might have a power comparable to a God's omniscience but you're still human and you don't' know everything." Touda said as he watched with warm eyes at the girl who was so much like his Masahiro of hundred of years ago._

"_Thank you." Sena said with a beautiful light in her eyes that spoke of wisdom, hurt and despair. And yet her eyes contained so much hope._

_Shiyuma never woke up and his body deteriorated. The doctors said that Shiyuma was almost brain dead but they did not lost hope. _

_Sena had moved in to Shugoshin's temple and worked off her part by doing chores, exorcisms and blessings. She was happy and she knew that though it will be hard for her, she knew that her father was to be reunited with her mother._

_As Sena's final year in junior high ended, the doctor's announced Shiyuma to be brain dead. It would be Sena's call to pull the plug. They might've been separated by the world of Morpheus, the Greek God of Sleep that's why it hurts that she was the one who will ultimately kill him._

_Within her dreams her parents were there for her talking to her and telling her things would be alright. They keep saying they were happy for her for she found wonderful friends. She never wanted to wake up and not see her parents but she knew she had to, if not for her parents then for her ownself and her friends. Each day passed in excruciating pain but she persevered for she had friends and a pseudo family in them._

_She knew it was the right thing to do and she did, she asked the doctor to end her father's pain and that night she screamed and cried until her voice was raw and she had no more tears to cry. the Shikigami, Shugoshin Shinonome, Higure, Mamori, Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou watched as she blamed the Gods and herself for everything that happened._

_They stayed awake with her through the night and caught her when she finally stopped and just comforted her._

_It hurt for them to watch her like that but they knew they had to be strong if not for her, for themselves 'cause whenever she's hurt they hurt as well. _

"_The third and final card has been dealt; promise me that you'll stay with me now that our paths have been paved." Sena said to all of them, her eyes puffy and red from all her crying._

"_We'll never leave now, Sena-chan. Through thick and thin we'll stay and support you." Juumonji said._

"I forgot, what was your number again, Sena-chan?" Mamori asked.

"21." Sena said.

"Could you help us find ours as well, Mamo-chan?" Toganou said as he was still engrossed in the latest Shounen Jump.

"Sure, your number and anyone else?" Mamori asked in their ragtag group.

"51, 52, 53." Juumonji said as he looked around for a certain blonde that Sena and subsequently Mamori warned them about.

"42, 43, 83." Shugoshin said as he fixed his glasses on his face looking at the board trying to find their numbers while Shinonome and Higure argued who was treating Sena that day for their celebration. (9)

"Hmm… Looks like you all got in. Good job everyone!" Mamori said to them.

"Congra… I'll just go over to the office and get your student manuals then, wait here." Mamori didn't finish congratulating them but turned around and ran off.

"She was about to cry wasn't she?" Kuroki asked in a dry voice.

"Yup, she was." Sena answered.

"Sena-shishou, I just felt a tingle in my spine… I think he's here." Higure said as he suspiciously looked around.

"Omedetou!" Shugoshin was then thrown up into the air by a lanky pointed eared blonde and a giant chestnut?!

"He actually looks like a chestnut don't you think?" Shinonome whispered to them. But then they were all them also thrown into the air and congratulated.

When they all finally got their bearing when set down the blonde then presented them a phone.

"Call your parents to tell them that you…" The blonde didn't manage to end his sentence when his phone was snatched out of his hand.

"Don't bother with it, Hiruma-san. We'll meet you on the start of the school year and we'll talk then." Sena said as Mamori approached with the promised student manuals.

"Hiruma-kun, they'll talk to you in the start of the semester, please be patient 'til then." Mamori said as she led them away for a tour in the school.

"Don't worry, we'll join and we'll show our skills by then." Sena said to Hiruma with her back to him but had her head turned to him.

"Ja!" Shugoshin said as they finally left.

"Hiruma, what was that about?" The giant chestnut asked his partner.

"I don't know, Kurita. I really don't know." Hiruma said as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

(1)Shounen Onmyouji, an anime about Abe no Seimei's, a real onmyouji, heir Masahiro as he learns to become a better onmyouji and be better than his grandfather.

(2)My OC characters from my other fanfiction, Play Pretend, a Naruto fanfiction. Shinonome and Higure are Itachi and Sasuke's younger twin siblings. They look like their brothers at least Higure does but Shinonome actually looks like a female version of a younger Sasuke.

(3)She knows because she knows. That's the main reason she chose to save Shinonome and Higure. Yeah and the Oracle voice thingy is like her voice becomes somewhat dreamy, if you know Harry Potter then she sounds like Luna Lovegood.

(4)Gauging a soul if their predominantly dark or light. Like say Hiruma, he has a white soul with a thin dark outer ring. Meaning his intentions are light but the way he does things aren't really right. Or like say Agon, his soul is predominantly dark with a small light center.

(5)OC of mine. If Shin looks like Bruce Lee then Shugoshin looks like Jet Li though he has eyeglasses. And he has a similar condition with Monta, though different. Shugoshin has a shooting/passing ability like a computer programmed to aim and shoot but his catching just plain sucks. Throw it to the left he'll go for the right to catch it. Hell, he can't catch a ball going straight at him.

(6)By Grade 3 a lot of kids in at least private schools here in my country has a cellphone already. And Shugoshin's like Grade 8 or something and that's like only Grade 6 to us.

(7)If you've watched XXXHolic, you'll slightly understand, but if you haven't then I'll explain. It's a table of sand that you put your right arms on either side and in the middle, the psychic in the room pulls an invisible string that connects all life and snaps it like a guitar or more like a Chinese piano, a string piano. And in the sand a imprint shows the connection of the two's fates. The wimpier and thinner the line is, the more likely that the two shouldn't have met and the thicker and tauter the imprint the more it says that you're going to know each other for a LONG, LONG time.

(8)I used Japanese mythology and legends to support this. Notice that there is a SLIGHT reference to Inuyasha.

(9)This is my hint on their positions.

(10)Shinonome is power and speed. She gets easily into fights on the streets and she specializes in kalaripayit and capoeira. Higure is technique and speed. He is calm and specializes in shaolin kungfu and kempo. Shugoshin is power and technique. He is spontaneous and changes moods easily though mostly calm and he specializes in grapple style martial arts and his own family's fighting style.

*mata ane- see you later

*Megane-Eyeglasses the Hah hah brother's are refering to Shugoshin.

*Shi-Hi- are what the Hah hah brother's like to call the twin unlike their official title given by Sena which is the Twilight twins.

Poll pairings:

Agon

Yamato

Shin

Kakei

Akaba

Juumonji

Hiruma

Sakuraba

Shugoshin


	2. 1st Day High!

Chap. 2

_Sorry for the late update!_

_**Warning! I'm an irregular updater!

* * *

**_

Sena stayed up late that night. She thought about her meeting with the man she knew will change hers and many others lives.

'I envy them, those other versions of me.' She thought as she looked at the moon. 'Why have I these abilities, to see beyond this world, this timeline, this dimension? If all I'll ever see is their continued happiness? That I should see them all happy and me, my heart bleeds whenever I see Mom and Dad behind them. Why? Why did it have to be me?' What she didn't know was she had spoken out loud.

Shugoshin stood outside her door with tear tracks on his face. He couldn't stand it. He opened the door and went to in front of her and kneeled down. "My dear Princess, please do not despair. Each time your heart bleeds, I cry blood." Shugoshin kowtowed to her, his head touching the floor.

Sena looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes once more. She touched his shoulder and he looked up. Tears were welling up in is eyes once more as well. "Do not bow down to me, this lowly being. I, who only have walked this world for 16 years, do not deserve anything. For, I am nothing." She said as she cupped his face raised it to her eye level. Her eyes were devoid of emotions, Shugoshin couldn't take it. He kissed her eyelids, her forehead and was about to kiss her on her lips when she turned away.

"Do not soil yourself for one such as me. Your life I saved, your fate twined with mine. I…" she could not finish her sentence for Shugoshin silenced her with his finger on her mouth.

"My Princess, I, a knight whose life is indebted to you, give my whole self to you. If you need a comfort only a lover can give, I shall be your to use and dispose of ~" This time it was he that was silenced as a resounding slap echoed through the room.

"HOW DARE YOU! I did not save you to comfort me. I saved you because you had a future brighter than many others should you have lived, you and the Twilight Twins." Tears freely flowed from her eyes, and even then rage shined through.

"I-I am not your Princess-in-waiting, Knight. The Princess of the Roses awaits you. As I, the Princess of the Palace of the Night, await my Knight. Of which Knight even I cannot tell, of who shall save me from my tower and slay the dragon that which imprisons me."

Shugoshin listened and understood. He was wrong and was over the line but to comfort his princess, he would have given her the world on a silver platter if need be. He then took her head and laid her on his lap, his princess needed to calm the storm brewing in her heart.

"Then can you tell me the Knights that will wait upon your hand?" Shugoshin asked.

"The Knight of Ten Crosses, The Raging Knight of the Dragon Gods, The Calm Knight of the Dragon Gods, The Knight of Ancients who has crossed the seas, A Knight who is borne of the Skies, A True Knight of White, The Knight Who Guards the highest of Towers, The Knight of Ruby Spiders, The Knight of The Sea God, A Prince who turned into the Knight of the West and finally the Knight of Darkness whose destiny wavers. Between Me, the Princess of the Palace of Night and the Princess of the Shining Sun he wavers." Sena said, as she once more took on an ethereal glow.

"Shall I ever meet them?" Shugoshin asked.

"Some, you already had met, and the others? You'll see, soon enough you'll see." Sena said as she sat up, stood up and laid down on her futon looking away from Shugoshin.

"No matter who it will be I'll be with or you are with, I lay my life down for your protection and happiness." Shugoshin said.

Sena never answered but her blanket tightened around her. Shugoshin left her to be alone.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't do what I did. Then none of us would suffer anymore." She said to herself as she surrendered herself to the land of Morpheus.

At the start of the new term…

Sena and Shugoshin walked to school together and met up with the Twilight Twins, Juumonji's Gang and Mamori all of them going to school together.

"Is this it, Sena-chan, the time that our lives will change?" Kuroki asked.

"Un! Tomorrow's brighter than ever for the each of us." Sena said with a bright smile that never reached her eyes. Toganou noticed it and stepped up in front of Sena and faced her.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently.

"Sena-chan, you're not Sai from Naruto or am I Naruto or any of us are. Don't smile even when your hurting, it hurts us too." He said.

"Toga…" Juumonji said trailing off, he understood what Toganou said and knew he was telling the truth.

"Please minna, please don't worry about me." She looked at them looking at her. "Our tomorrow truly is brighter but I grieve still. Please, let me be." Sena said smiling a sad one.

"Then we'll make you happy, shishou." Higure said as he smiled a big smile to Sena.

"Hai! We'll all make sure that your precious smile comes back." Shinonome continued. Everyone smiled at Sena's way like saying the same thing.

Sena smiled a beatific smile and said "I'm sure you guys will."

When they entered school, Shugoshin, Mamori and the Twilight Twin separated ways with Sena and Juumonji's gang going on one way the others the other. Everything gone on smoothly and by lunch time Shugoshin and the Twins met up with Sena and Juumonji-tachi ate their lunch and headed toward the American football club. They went in and looked around.

"Wait for him. He'll come, the Gentle Giant." Sena said as she sat down.

The door opened and a very… big… CHESTNUT?! They were baffled. True, they've seen the big guy before but they still couldn't help but be surprised. His face was shadowed and he said in a low almost threatening and scary voice. "**You Guys… Could it be…?**" Then his eyes shone with fiery radiance "**THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN THE CLUB!!?**"

"Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun and Toganou-kun get out of here quickly now. And buy me a Chocolate Mousse later. Now, Shoo!" Sena said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The three complied and Juumonji said to Kuroki "Hey just knock him out. Hit him on the right or something." With Juumonji's hand waving in a dismissing fashion. Toganou also added his own two cents. "C'mon! Tackle him! Give it all you got!"

"Huh? You guy want the tryouts now?" Kurita said as Kuroki bounced back from his attack. The three then piled up against Kurita trying to push him out. "_**This… This big… fat… bastard…!**_" was what the three thought as they tried to push out the big guy. Kurita then had a smiling face and said. "Ah, you guys want to linemen!" he said in an excited voice and continued. "Remember, when you're blocking, you push with the palm of your hand." Then Kurita's eye was like a fire was lit in it saying "**LIKE THIS!!**"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?!" Their trademark had finally made its debut in Deimon High when the three was thrown outwards.

"This is how it's done!" Kurita added as the three landed outside the clubhouse.

Sena just giggled as she saw the three boys got thrown out of the clubhouse with their shouts echoing each other and the others in the shed just sweatdropped at her antics. Juumonji and his gang just walked away in a fast pace muttering to themselves how Sena knew it would happen.

"Hime… Why did you do that?" Shugoshin asked her.

"Do what?" Sena replied with an innocent face.

The four sweatdropped even more.

"NOOOOO!" Kurita shouted as the three went further away,

Kurita then got starry-eyed once more and shouted. "Are you guys here to join the AmeFuto team too?!"

"Oh yes, we're truly interested. And since that some of us want to be out in the field, I think that Hiruma-sempai would want to test us first before letting us in the club isn't that right, Kurita-san?" Sena asked as she smiled a gentle smile at Kurita's way to which was returned with the same kind of gentleness.

"Un! He would! If all of you would join us then we'll have our shot at the Christmas Bowl!" Kurita shouted pumping up his fist in his excitement.

"What's the Christmas Bowl?" Higure asked.

"It's the Finals. The game is only played once a year, every Christmas! The strongest of all teams clash there! It's fantastic! It's played at the Tokyo Stadium with replays being showed on its Aurora Vision! It's the Ultimate Battlefield for war! Someday we will stand on that field! We will definitely clash heads with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!" Kurita explained quite excitedly. Sena smiled a beatific smile that the others caught. Shugoshin then remembered a certain conversation she had a few years ago with this girl. "_I come here to your son, Shugoshin-san for I will need his strength in a near future. In a modern battlefield, where only your belief, experience, practice and determination will bring victory._"

"Please, sit down all of you; let's have some tea while we're at it as well." As the tea was served Mamori shot Shugoshin and Sena wary glances and traded worried ones with the Twilight Twins

"Hmm, Oh! I almost forgot to ask Kurita-san. Is it possible for girls to enter as well?" Sena asked almost too innocently. The others then realized what she was actually planning. Their eyes widening as they listened to Kurita explain.

"The sport though rough actually allows girls to enter. Most of the girls though are afraid of how rough the sport can be as there had been recorded serious injuries in some of the past games. So most girls that enter the sport take up the Staff positions such as are the Secretarial position and the Managerial positions. There's even a team here in Japan that has a girl as their quarterback!" Kurita said in a wide smiling face.

"Truthfully though, Mamori-nee-chan and I are interested in joining as the Manager and Secretary respectively. The other three though are interested in playing the field and in truth I as well." Just as Sena said those words the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"If you would excuse me, I have to get going now. My next class is quite far from here." Sena said as she left the clubhouse. When the other four got out of their stupor they ran out of the club house and found that Sena was already gone.

They looked back to Kurita and said their farewells as well as they all parted ways saying. "We'll see you sometime soon, Kurita-san." "Un!" was their answer as Kurita happily skipped away.

Time Skip

It turned out that the Hah-hah Brothers skipped the rest of their classes and went on ahead and brought the Chocolate Mousse asked of them. They had waited in the Sky Bridge ((?) The one where you walkup and down on if there's no pedestrian lane) near the Deimon Shopping District of which had the Metro Station that they used to get home.

As the others neared the Hah-hah Brothers, Sena had on a large grin on her face. Usually, she never buys any pastries as she can make it herself that had others beat but there was this new confectionary shop in the Deimon Shopping District that made some very good ones. And she was definitely a sucker for a good Chocolate Mousse. Though the reason she was grinning was only partially because of the cake but more importantly because of the slightly pissed of expressions of her friends.

"Sena-chan, why did you do that?" Juumonji asked in an impatient voice handing over the box of Chocolate Mousse to her.

"So that you'll get a feel of what it feels like." Sena said as she peered inside the box and nodded in affirmation that it was indeed her requested Chocolate Mousse.

"Of what, exactly?" Toganou asked, slightly not liking the direction of the direction not even one bit. As he remembered a little conversation a few years ago. "_You three are wasting your talents. You can be greater than this, you're meant for something bigger._"

"Of what it feels like to be useful, of not being trash, of being something greater, of having a goal and striving for it." She tells them with a serious face. Sena knew her three boys wanted to show themselves off in a better fashion than what they had been doing the past few years.

After her moment of seriousness she then had an impish expression on her. Sena handed her precious Chocolate Mousse to Mamori and said.

"AND I wanted to see the three of you get thrown out of the clubhouse at the same time while you're trademark shout made its debut in Deimon." And off she went when she saw the dark looks they sent her way.

"Come back here, Hime!" Juumonji-tachi shouted looking angry and at the same time they had small smiles on their faces.

'She's finally recovering.' Was their thought as she raced toward the Shopping District.

The Shopping District was full but she saw the path she should take to get away specially when she saw Juumonji and Kuroki getting closer from the alley she just came from. She knew that a certain Demon Quarterback was buying his gum in this particular time and knew he saw her. By the time she reached the entrance to the Metro, everyone was just arriving there while Juumonji and Kuroki caught up to her. From there she dodged them, making a small spin and rushed down to where the train was waiting for passengers. She then jumped towards the train but too late it already closed. Using the momentum she used it to jump back into the platform performing a beautiful backward airborne summersault, landing gracefully on the pavement. While Juumonji-tachi landed in a heap on the platform floor, 'cause Kuroki tripped on the stairs. Mamori, Shugoshin and the Twilight Twins did not join the three but was able to corner Sena. Shugoshin hugged her tightly so as for her not to get away.

Sena was giggling madly at being hugged like that and seeing Juumonji-tachi on the floor. Mamori and the Twilight twins as well were laughing it up. And soon Juumonji-tachi were laughing as well.

'Oh well, we'll have our fun for now. Things are going to start getting hectic from tomorrow onwards.' Sena thought with a thoughtful face.

* * *

Poll Pairing (For Sena):

Shin - I

Kakei -I

Yamato - II

Juumonji

Agon

Unsui

Taka

Sakuraba

Hiruma - I

Shugoshin's been kicked out cause I like another character in the Manga that I'd like to pair him up with and no it's definately not a guy.

Give me an idea for Shinonome and Higure please...


	3. I am Eyeshield 21 Codenamed Shinigami

Codenamed Shinigami

Chap.3

_**Note: All conversations are in fact Canon in nature but they're all taken from memory… I'm not lying… I'm not going to spend the entire time I'm writing this while re-watching or re-reading the whole damn manga or animé. If you're stupid then you are. Canon is canon, fanon is fanon and OOC are OOC. If you can't pick out which is which, take a hike! (**__**Oops sorry! I'm a little cranky right now. I can only write at early morning like 1 am because I write better half-asleep than fully awake.**__**)**_

_On another note: I am very sorry for this late update. I'm an irregular and slow updater. _

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I do own Takahisa Shinonome and Higure and Kurotsuki Shugoshin

_

* * *

_

The next day was a peaceful one, if not for the fact that a certain Demon Captain couldn't find his newest victim err… target… err… teammate. To him, it felt like the girl knew where he would show up and dodge him. He was getting frustrated and exasperated. The day ended and Hiruma resigned to himself to find the girl the next day. When to his surprise, as he arrived to the AmeFuto club house, there she was with the others with her yesterday.

"Hiruma! They want to join! Hurry up and let's test them!" Kurita shouted.

"Che! Alright kiddies let's go." Hiruma said with gun shots, happy that the girl he had been looking for was there.

Going into the field, he stared at everyone and asked, "Since you're all volunteering to enter the club, what position are you aiming for?" Hiruma was cackling inside his mind. He thought that they all didn't know what positions were there. His thought process however was stopped when the girl started talking.

"Juumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Kouji and Toganou Shouzo can become excellent line men once properly trained. Kurotsuki Shugoshin can become a monstrously strong Linebacker and if we can find a way to partially cure his catching defect, he can become an incredible Quarterback. Takahisa Shinonome and Takahisa Higure are perfect cornerbacks or can become middle linebackers. I'm going for Secretarial position and Mamori-nee-san is aiming for Managerial." Sena said, thoroughly surprising Hiruma.

When Hiruma realized that his potential Runningback didn't say that she'd become a field player he was about to blurt out she was joining the field as well. But once more was cut off, this time by Mamori.

"Eh? Sena-chan didn't you hint yesterday you also wanted to become a field player?"

"Yes but I think that Hiruma-san knows what position I'm best suited for." Sena said with a smile.

'She's good, she's very good." Hiruma thought as he felt a new predator in a field already full of them.

"We'll see kid, we'll see. All of you come here early tomorrow. I'm gonna test all of you" Hiruma said ginning, showing off his very sharp teeth shooting off multiple rounds from his machine gun.

Sena smiled her mysterious, all-knowing smile that she directed back to Hiruma. To which Hiruma replied with his own all knowing but blood thirsty grin. Sena turned away and started walking towards the school to leave, the others following her immediately though some of them looked back to the two American Footballers that they were soon going to very close to if anything else that Sena hinted about.

Mamori was buried inside her thoughts about all of this. She didn't want Sena hurt but she had been hinting about this for years now. She never outright told them it was about football but it was always about a "modern battlefield that will test their strength, will and faith." Mamori wanted to believe in her and she did but it was hard knowing that American Football can become quite bloody if not careful.

"Mamori-nee, there's nothing to worry about me. I know everything's going to be just fine. In point of fact, all of us are going to enjoy this very much. We might all get a couple of scrapes and bruises but in the end we will all feel that it everything we did was worth it." She said, not completely reassuring Mamori but was enough, for now They then separated and going home or to wander about still.

As Sena walked home with Shugoshin she looked to the skies with a sad melancholic smile.

'Mom, Dad, keep watching over me, I'll fight until my very last bit of strength in AmeFuto and in life.' Sena thought in a prayer like fashion. Shugoshin watched from the corner of his eyes and he felt a little bit lighter knowing that his Princess was healing.

The night went by peacefully and by morning, Sena, Shugoshin, Mamori, Juumonji, Toganou, Kuroki, Shinonome and Higure met up halfway to school and was intent to going there together. Once they reached the school Mamori left for a Student Council Meeting she needed to attend. Sena and the others, though, headed straight to the AmeFuto Club expecting either Hiruma or Kurita waiting for them.

"Get in there and get changed, we'll go to the field after you're all done, ladies first." Hiruma said blowing a bubblegum and popping it. Once they all changed into their PE clothes they went out into the field to be tested. On the field was Kurita practicing on the dummy.

"It's not too early is it?" Hiruma said signaling Kurita of their presence.

"Good Morning! So far we've only had 3 members since the club was formed! I was so glad I woke up early even though I usually don't! I woke up and have been at it since 2 o'clock!" Kurita shouted as he pulled off his helmet, his head jiggling as still his head was larger than his helmet.

"This here is an Idiot, an idiot." Hiruma said pointing to him while looking at Sena and the others. Sena just smiled. Then a crack was heard in the field and the dummy fell down, broken. Shugoshin thought to himself, 'That's incredible power… It's frightening.' Then Hiruma started kicking Kurita up and down like a soccer ball. "Idiot! You broke that, didn't you?!" Then when he stopped, he just kicked the broken dummy and said, "Shit. Can't do anything about it now. I'll just get our principal to get us a new one." Hiruma grumbled out.

'… This person is even scarier.' Was what Shugoshin thought.

"I'll be done after doing the 40 yard." Kurita said as he gone and went to ready the cones. The others were inspecting the other equipment, common equipment used in a lot of field sports.

Hiruma peered at the stopwatch he had on him.

"I guess it's been a long time since we've done the 40 yard dash. Let's see how you've improved." Hiruma said in a thoughtful voice.

"You can't expect me to improve THAT fast and plus I'm tired." Kurita said as he finished setting up getting read on a sprint position 40 yards away from them.

"What's the usual time for the 40 yard dash?" Shinonome asked as she held the timer on her hands looking at it semi-curiously.

"An average highschooler can reach up to 5 sec. Now, whoever goes over that barrier is what separates normal highschool students and sprinters. Those who does though, has the potential to become one of the greatest in the world. The fastest highschooler now is Shin Seijuro with 4.4 sec in the 40 yard dash.

"**Ready. Set.**" Hiruma said in a big voice, covering his ears. That was when they noticed the canon on his shoulder.

"**Go!**" Hiruma shouted as he blasted the canon. Kurita came thundering to them in heavy steps. Once he crossed them, Hiruma looked at Sena and Shinonome expectantly, "Time?" he asked.

"Kurita Ryoukan, time is 6.5 sec." Then Hiruma sported an awfully dangerous and scary face and shouted, "Damn fatty! That was even slower than the last time!" Hiruma said as he kicked Kurita around.

"Fine! Let me show you how it's done." Hiruma shouted at the starting line, startling most of them. 'He's fast.' The ones that were startled thought.

"Ready. Steady. Go!" Higure shouted.

"Hiruma Youichi, time is 5.0 sec." Sena said without looking at the stopwatch.

"Yeah! My best time!" Hiruma shouted but he noticed that Sena didn't even look at the stop watch.

The runs continued on that gone on like this.

Shinonome: 5.2 sec.

Higure: 4.8 sec.

Shugoshin: 4.7 sec.

Juumonji: 5.3 sec. (1)

Kuroki: 5.1 sec.

Toganou: 5.5 sec.

Sena: 5.0

…

And boy, was Hiruma mad. 'This kid did it on purpose. I just know it! That infuriating smile! She knows she can run faster!' was what running through in Hiruma's head as they celebrated her speed.

Hiruma pulled out his laptop and began hacking away.

"Kobayakawa Sena, best at relay runs. You did that on purpose, shrimpy." Hiruma said in a conspiratory way. He stood up opened a pack of dog biscuits and put on the back of her shirt. Then he took a large breath and shouted, "**Cerberus!**" that reverberated throughout the whole school. Then a dust cloud formed and went to stop a few feet away from them. An ominous aura filled the field and a massively scary dog appeared in the middle of the dust cloud. Its gaping maw dripping with thick saliva came running at Sena.

Sena, expecting it smiled a little to Hiruma, which once more surprised him and then off she went with Cerberus hot on her tail. Passing an invisible 40 yard mark, Hiruma looked at the timer in his hands.

"See this?! It's 4.2! The fastest record in the NFL! The girl has fucking damn Golden Legs!" Hiruma shouted pulling Kurita close to look at the stopwatch. On the sideline, Mamori just watched in awe. She knew that Sena had to have SOMETHING up her sleeve but not THIS! Mamori just smiled and shook her head in exasperation. 'One of these days you're going to surprise even yourself, Sena-chan.'

Mamori just looked to Sena who had stopped running, had given the biscuit to Cerberus and was actually patting the head of the demon beast. Mamori had to choke on a laugh as she noticed Hiruma's stricken face seeing his hell dog taking a liking to the so-called "shrimpy". Looking around the field, Mamori noticed she wasn't the only one trying to hold in their laughs.

The day progressed to the early afternoon where they had all possible tests done on them. They went back to the field one last time for a recap since the clubhouse was clearly too small.

Hiruma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention on him once more.

"Well come on, people. We ain't got all day. We've got to prepare for our first game." Hiruma said casually.

"So, when's our first game then?" Mamori asked, already had a clipboard on her hand to jot down anything useful.

"Tomorrow." Once more Hiruma said in his casual tone. He laughed inwardly when he saw all their stunned faces.

"Wait! We don't have enough players and they don't have jerseys yet!" Mamori exclaimed.

"Then we'll recruit from the other clubs. And we happen to have jerseys for everyone in the clubhouse." Hiruma said calmly, inside though he was rejoicing. Finally he had shaken them up; he was really losing his touch if he only managed to do it just now. '_I need more people to practice on._'

Hiruma got the boys change into their jersey's first, after changing their numbers were as follows:

Juumonji Kazuki – 51

Kuroki Kouji – 52

Toganou Shouzo – 53

Kurotsuki Shugoshin – 42

Takahisa Higure – 83

Then he instructed for Shinonome to go in first of which she got the number 43. He gave Sena the jersey no. 21 and a helmet that had an eyeshield for her to use. She took both things but once inside she changed the eyeshield from the green one given to her to a black one she already had.

Once she opened the door Hiruma announced, "She is now Eyeshield 21" without looking at her. When he noticed that the others, though they did have the expected surprised face, there was a tinge of horror added to it. He then felt it, an ominous aura, terrifying to any opponent but shouted if-you're-my-enemy-be-scared-but-if-you're-my-ally-don't-be. Hiruma dared to look back and saw Sena in the Deimon AmeFuto Uniform but had a black eyeshield instead of a green one, the one she had on her hand.

"You're wrong Hiruma-sempai. I may be an Eyeshield 21 now but I am different from the ones before me. I am Eyeshield 21 Codenamed Shinigami, for I will kill all the other Eyeshields that are out there still."

* * *

(1)I don't know their true times and frankly I don't care. They trained when they were with Sena and that's it.

Keep Voting for Sena's pairing:

Shin - II

Kakei - II

Yamato - III

Juumonji - I

Agon - I

Unsui - I

Taka - I

Sakuraba - I

Hiruma - IIII

Reverse Harem - ?

Yes, 1 each cause somebody said he I mean she looked good with anybody. And it's true too.

Here's another poll for Hiruma this time. who do you want for Hiruma, truthfully?

With Mamori

Or

With Sena


	4. The First Run

Codenamed Shinigami

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, Code Geass and Shounen Onmyouji

Announcement: I'm cancelling the poll for Hiruma and sticking to Hirumamo. But the poll for Sena is still on!

Sorry for the late update!

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL MY READERS! I rushed this just to catch up to 2011! _****_Just so you know I posted this 12 midnight local time!_**

* * *

Their first game, and Sena and the others weren't as nervous as they ought to be. After a quick run yesterday trying to find additional members to their team, they found some reluctant players. Now it was obvious there are some people that you just can't convince, no matter how nice you are and sometimes necessary force is needed so Satake Yohei and Yamaoka Kenta was blackmailed into joining by their infamous, irrefutably dangerous and sadistic captain. Then there was Tetsuo Ishimaru. Now there's a funny story about that.

Sena wandered around letting her gift point her toward someone… She noticed that she'd always see this shadow but never in the light giving her an impression, "Shadowless God of Death". She felt herself snickering, looks like that the Deimon Devil Bats are getting more divine help than others would have thought. As she neared the track team club room she felt the tug strongest here.

Now, Sena was one that wouldn't try and break rules and this is a perfectly good example. Sena had ample cleavage but not enough to be called buxom and being that the Deimon High uniform composed of an undershirt and a blazer, Sena never got used to the usual bra but instead she regularly used sports bras. The style she favors is those that put emphasis on support. Sena, no matter how much Mamori and Shinonome chastises or pleads her, leaves 3 buttons undone, showing ample cleavage and with the sports bra giving the illusion she wasn't wearing one at all. So it wasn't a surprise that Ishimaru blew a blood geyser but it was noticeable that there was a discoloration in his blood. Sena stood back and let her mind wander into the minds of her alternate universe counterparts and she hears clips of him saying, "It's like your blood runs cold." or something.

"Yeah sure, I can. I'll probably just look around for potential Track members. So when's the game?" Ishimaru asked after recomposing himself.

"Tomorrow." Sena replied, already knowing that she'd be turned down.

"Acha! I can't! I have to deliver magazines tomorrow, half of it I can do tonight but if you can help me, maybe I'll be able to play tomorrow." Ishimaru said though he felt slightly guilty that he'd be able to boss around Sena.

"Then let me."

Once night had fallen, Sena had finished with delivering the half of the magazines given to her and collided with a surprised Ishimaru.

"Eh? You're done? I guess I would be playing your game tomorrow then." With that Ishimaru went away to go home.

Sena stayed on the road she was on as she had felt a strange presence around the neighborhood. For years, this part of town was said to be cursed as many families had children that died here. It would be prudent to not ask around the local temple.

The air around this neighborhood felt heavy and the presence, unknown but familiar.

By the time she had gone home to the Kurotsuki Temple everyone was readying for bed. Shugoshin sat outside her room on the porch that her doors open to. Shugoshin sat there; one leg propped up, his head supported on his knee while wearing a male yukata. Near him was a girl, kneeling and not looking up. It was unknown to the rest of the world but the Kurotsuki Family still employed servants. These "servants" were from a long family line of servants that served Nobility. The Kurotsuki Family took them in as the modern era bloomed. Shinozaki Sayoko is the 27th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts and her family served Shugoshin's family. While the Kurotsuki spiritualists took care of the paranormal, whenever they encounter people who had less than good intentions the Shinozaki servants would come out and help.

Sena just glanced at Sayoko and sat beside Shugoshin, folding her legs beneath her. Turning to Sayoko she simply commanded, "Sayoko-chan, please bring me up dinner and a kettle of tea for the both of us."

Sayoko just bowed and seemed to blend into the shadows without moving.

"What is it that you sense, Sena-sama?"

"Have you heard of ****'s cases?"

"The case where there are several report mysterious deaths of children in different families that live in that area? The coroners deemed it SID for several of the babies and some sort of late SID for the older ones. The people there have been trying to leave but not one could find another home anywhere."

"Don't you remember Shugoshin-kun, I used to live there." Sena said in a cold tone causing Shugoshin to sharply turn to look at her. Sayoko came back and set down Sena's food and their tea, she returned to her former position near Shugoshin. Sena continued on not perturbed by Shugoshin's sudden reaction. "I asked around the local temples and learned that it all started just months after my sibling's birth, you know the…" Sena didn't finish the sentence as she was still a bit bitter at what had happened years ago. She never regretted saving Shinonome, Higure and Sugoshin but the deaths of her family was a bitter memory and harsh punishment.

"After the game tomorrow we're going to the area and purging the beast. I have a bad feeling that this is only the beginning." Sena said with resolution and determination.

The next day…

The stadium was not full of people as, both the Koigahama and Deimon was no well-known. Sena and Mamori were careful of the equipment they passed around as Sena wanted to avoid the same mistake almost all of her alternate versions made with Ishimaru-kun's cleats. But Sena knew that they wouldn't win if she didn't run that first winning run. But she felt that fate was by her side and even if she pitied Ishimaru there wasn't much she could do, she had to run that first run.

Sena wandered off as she felt the fates pull her into that direction and up a set of stairs where 3 other girls were, one of them relatively chubby. She heard them shriek and rather than the chubby girl falling off the railing, Sena managed to pull her back in but in turn she was the one that fell. Sena just closed her eyes waiting for an impact or either Tai'in or Byakko to use their winds to rescue her. But to her surprise she felt a pair of warm, strong arms around her. She opened her eyes to look at a boy who looked oddly like Bruce Lee. Another head peaked in, this one had the characteristics of a foreigner and vaguely familiar. "Are you alright?" asked the blonde.

"I'm alright, please let me down now." Sena said to them, the dark haired one let her down.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Kobayakawa Sena, Deimon Devil Bat's secretary." Sena said politely and sent them a bright smile making Sakuraba blush upon noticing her style of clothing, her physique and specially that smile of hers.

"Oh! You're part of the AmeFuto team here? I'm Sakuraba Haruto and this is Shin Seijuro, we're from the Oujou White Knights. We're here to… Hehe…" Sakuraba seemed a little sheepish that he'd practically blurted out that they were there to spy on them. Sena laughed lightly and got the sense that they were important people to her.

"It's alright. I'm actually glad someone's out scouting us. It would mean that we're important enough that other teams would have to take notice of us, especially one of the two most powerful teams here in Kantou." Sena said in that voice of her, it entranced and frightened both Shin and Sakuraba. Shin though, couldn't understand where the fluttering in his stomach came from.

"Please watch carefully today… you might be able to see something incredible with my team."

Sena returned to her team, Juumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, Shugoshin, Shinonome and Higure were all in their jerseys and ready to fight. Currently, the two teams were still in the piss each other off stage. The Koigahama saw Sena and approached, his face fixed in a perverted expression.

"Why are you here on their side, Miss beautiful? Even if they're your home team doesn't mean you have to cheer for them. We always have positions here with us."

In just those few words, Sena's friends had on pissed off expressions and Hiruma just cackled off in the sides.

"Stay away from her you creep. Or I'll twist that thing that makes you a man and make you forever sound like a girl." Shinonome said in a cold, dark tone. The opposing captain backed off, his legs twisting as if already feeling the promised pain.

As the match started, there was nothing particularly spectacular about it. Sena's friends were still brand new to the sport and not used to the rules yet. There were small instances of brilliance but it was all easily cast off as flukes. She could see Shin and Sakuraba talking semi-seriously. Shin was serious and Sakuraba was exasperated. Then when Koigahama went on offensive, Shugoshin did a wonderful move, his arms poised to grapple and his hands shaped like claws, the runningback of the Koigahama was crushed under his grips and had to be taken off the field. It was then that both Shin and Sakuraba looked to each other and watched more carefully. Sena had a small smile on her face as she watched at the sidelines with Mamori, who by each minute would get this brighter looking sparkle in her eyes.

Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou took down the defense by second down, once more Shugoshin doing what looked like a lighter version of his move but looked like it still had the same power as the infamous Spear Tackle of one Shin Seijuro. "Dark Claw…" Sena whispered as she watched the lighter version of the move of Shugoshin. Mamori immediately took notice and wrote down the name of the new technique.

The quarterback this time made a throw pass that was probably more of Sakuraba's range rather than the normal catcher but because of a double team of Shinonome and Higure, with Shinonome effectively stopping the catcher and Higure running ahead while calculating the angle managed to catch it, though further into their territory, the ball was in their possession. A lot of jaws dropped at the sudden displays of talent. As Hiruma went into offense, he handed off the ball to Ishimaru to run it, a defender made a sliding tackle and Ishimaru was forced out of play.

Hiruma noticed their audience and cursed. "Time to launch a rocket." The demon captain murmured. Then…

"Hey! Isn't that Sakuraba Haruto?" In his best girlish scream and there the girls go, Sakuraba was chased and he left the video camera to Shin who promptly broke it and chased after Sakuraba to ask about it. Sena almost couldn't stop her giggling and clutched at Shugoshin who had a small smile, as well as the others.

Hiruma turned to her and dragged her off, making an excuse that she did something to cause Ishimaru's accident. Minutes later, a dark presence filled the field and the reporter, "Bomberhead" Kumabukuro was slightly terrified. He'd only ever felt this presence from very few people, one of them was Kongo Agon, and even then this presence seemed much more terrifying. To the field, a new player for Deimon stepped in, his body structure was androgenous at best even with the protective pads. This person had an eyeshield and had the number of 21. The referee immediately came near Hiruma clearly trying to state that eyeshields are not allowed unless they have permission. Hiruma was about to take something out and Kumabukuro thought it was that creepy little black notebook or another gun but he was beaten to it by the number 21 player. The player pulled out a piece of paper that he gave to the referee. The referee nodded and accepted the letter and let the play resume.

It was the first time that anyone ever seen Sena run, not that they knew it was her, and what a run. She juked all of the other team's players without breaking a sweat, bringing the first touchdown to the game, effectively winning the Deimon Devil bats their first win in the Spring Tournament. Everyone was clamoring for Sena's name but she didn't speak.

"This is MY team's Eyeshield 21! He ain't the original but this is his challenge to all the Eyeshield 21's out there whether fake or original! '**I will you all the remaining Eyeshield 21's out there for I am Eyeshield 21: Codenamed Shinigami!**'" And Hiruma went away with most of his team back into the clubhouse while their extras were told to leave.

Kumabukuro was sweating in his seat. He wasn't sure of excitement or fear but all he knew was, this Eyeshield 21: Codenamed Shinigami is one not to be trifled with even if it was only Hiruma that spoke for him. The player's presence alone spoke volumes of how serious this is going to be. He just hopes that no one literally gets killed.

That night…

Sena, Shugoshin, Shinonome and Higure, who were all being shadowed by Sayoko and some of her siblings, walked through ****'s streets.

Sena wore a short but elegant kimono, its sleeves longer than her arms. She had a fanny pack attached at her hip and multitudes of daggers and kunais were strapped on her tighs, though she could still run in her normal speed of 5.0. Flanking her was Shinonome and Higure, they both wore shinobi style clothes and gear. Their head was adorned with a Konoha hitai-ate, it didn't matter that Konoha didn't exist there they'd always be Konoha shinobi no matter the dimension. At rear guard, Shugoshin wore skin tight undershirt covered with guards placed in strategic points of his body. (A/N: Think the armor of Sango's family's battle gear.)

Their eyes were peeled for anything out of the ordinary and their senses stretched to catch whatever it was making the disturbance. A scream went out a few houses away and they rushed there, as they came to a halt outside the house they could hear heart-wrenching sobs of a mother and the anger of the father. Sena's eyes were stuck on a hulking figure on top of the roof. Shugoshin took out a giant blade out of nowhere and jumped up to the roof followed by Shinonome and Higure. Sena ran to the nearest park, knowing her friends would lure the creature there. When she got there it was only moments after that Shugoshin, Shinonome and Higure came out of the woods followed by the bear-like creature. He had a mask-like face yellow-green with two large fangs pointing upwards and two more downwards though pointing slightly sideways. It had a body of something akin to a bear but had long arms that reached almost the floor. The thing stood a little over 6'5 and had translucent blood on it. (1)

"This thing has been eating those souls." Shugoshin muttered beside Sena.

"It said that he hasn't been satisfied because the ones he seeks cannot be found." Higure said.

"It also said that its first meal was twin unborn children who's reiatsu was higher than others." Shinonome said, although relunctantly.

"Subdue it." Sena whispered and the others sprang to action quickly incapacitating the creature.

Sena walked up to it and said, "I mostly have mercy upon you creatures but you took away something very precious from me."

Then the creature started talking, it's voice hoarse but it was almost in whisper, "Good, taking away something precious from you little onmyouji is a boon for us."

Sena's face twisted in hatred, her eyes changing color from its normal brown doe eyes to silver to silver-ish bloody red. She began to chant and a circle of light surrounded the creature.

"There they are, my pray! Let me eat them before you banish me! Let me drain their souls for they might as well be creatures like me!" the creature spoke it's hand reaching for a set of twin silver foxes that rested beyond on the treeline. Sena intensified her chanting and it howled in pain for one last time before dissolving into nothing. A rough and strong wind blowing away as a silhouette of a girl played before their eyes, Tai'in. Her smile, small and sad, was returned with a pained one from her master. Sena went over to the pair of foxes and knelt. The pair quickly jumped into her arms, her eyes that returned to normal once more changed color but this time into gold as both of the fox's red eyes glowed gold as well, Sena had tears running down her cheeks.

"Natsume-chan… Kyoshiro-kun… You've come back… My imoto-chan and otouto-chan…" and Sena cried tears of joy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

(1) Can anyone guess who I'm using in Fullmetal Alchemist for this particular monster? One clue: Talking Chimera

Keep voting for Sena's pairing:

Shin - III

Kakei - II

Yamato - IIIIII

Juumonji - I

Agon - II

Unsui - I

Taka - I

Sakuraba - I

Reverse Harem - I

With the Hiruma poll… I'm really sorry! I'm not actually a fan of Hirusena any other pairing but not Hirusena… :P Sorry for getting your hopes up!

Please vote and review to actually motivate me to update!


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the delay it's just that It's hard you know? I'd love to continue this but I'm getting tired of ideas.

So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to put a poll and ask you what you want me to do.

First: Who is Sena going to end up with, can be with one person or multiple people:

Shin

Kakei

Yamato

Juumonji

Agon

Unsui

Taka

Sakuraba

or a Reverse Harem of all mentioned characters

Second:

A) Do want me to gloss over unimportant parts and prioritize my side story

B) Give importance only to the my side story that made this AU

or C) Give importance to both. (Please no, just no. But if you want to...)

Third: Which ending do you prefer anime or manga?

A) Anime (Yamato will be cut from the voting)

B) Manga

Fourth: Which pattern of story do you guys prefer

A) The anime

B) The manga


End file.
